theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Marelis Pillane
"The Sith are neither a menace or to be respected." - Marelis to the head of Intelligence. Early Life There isn't much to tell about Marelis's younger days, she grew up with an ordinary life, she was educated, fed, given a roof over her head and had two lovely parents. When she was 12 she began training for when she was older; Marelis was to try and become an agent in an intelligence sector. The only thing that affected Marelis's younger days was the loss of her twin, Marelis always had that looming over her like a shadow. When she was born her twin was conjoined to her, the medical droids and doctors attending to the birth did surgery, however only Marelis survived. She still has a scar in her left hip. Agent Training Marelis trained for 6 years, throughout those 6 years she learned how to shoot a blaster, hack networks, to be stealthy and quiet; Marelis learned how to impersonate and act as someone else, the basic stuff. When Marelis was 18 she was to do a test to see if she was ready to be officially named an agent of the Empire. The Test Marelis was sent to Alderaan to aid House Thul in their scouting of House Organa, Marelis was amazed when she first arrived, Alderaan was so beautiful and big, often wondering how such a gorgeous planet was always so trapped and restrained by war. Marelis was sent to Organa territory to scout various fields, she found several farmers and workers just living out their lives, however when she took closer examination of the workers, she could see they were digging up various objects, some large, some tiny, they seemed to be artifacts of some kind. Marelis decided she needed to investigate this, making her way closer to the farm through trees and bushes. As Marelis grew nearer a wild pack of Ripclaws attacked the workers, many jumped on speeders and fled, the Ripclaws chasing after them... Marelis waited for the area to be cleared, once that had happened, she proceeded to the holes that were dug, on the soil nearby to her, she saw a small curved amber horn, Marelis's curiosity bested her, as she picked up the horn she could feel a vibration in her hand, Marelis could feel something emanating from the horn yet nothing happened, Marelis decided to put the horn in her satchel as a souvenir of Alderaan. Marelis reported the events to House Thul, she was congratulated and sent back to the Imperial fleet, from there she was sent back to Dromund Kass and promoted the title of Agent. Relationships Skills and Abilities (Feats) Personality Marelis is a very loyal person, not to the people around her, but to the cause she is fighting for. Marelis is often optimistic and always willing to step into danger if it means getting information. Marelis is stubborn. Facts and Trivia Marelis keeps the horn she found on Alderaan inside a chest in Taris, deep within a Rakghoul affected area. Marelis often reads and passes time on her datapad. Marelis loves dimly lighted areas.